Truth
by cerberus fiveofthree
Summary: Shadamy. When Sonic rejects Amy for the last time, she is propelled into the dark realms of depression. Can she and Shadow finally find love in each other? And can Amy ever forgive Sonic? Plus, can they survive Eggman's attacks? Slight KnuxRouge


Truth

"SOONIIIC!" Amy yelled as she ran after her blue hero.

Sonic wheeled around, scowling.

"Amy! Will you fuck off!" he yelled. "I wish Metal had ripped your head off!"

Amy stood still, tears brimming in her eyes. Sonic glared at her menacingly.

A single tear rolled down her face, glittering in the evening sun, and dropped to the pavement.

Amy was sprawled on the floor of her apartment. A half-empty bottle of vodka in one hand, a knife in the other.

* * *

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK.

Amy grimaced.

"Whoever you are," Amy began "jump up your own ass and die."

"Amy it's me, Tails"

"Get lost, two-tailed freak."

"Not until I have evidence to prove you're healthy." Tails said. "Don't make me blast your door in."

Amy got up and opened the door.

"There," she said "healthy as a newborn Chao. Now scram."

Tails lifted a cloth to her face and she blacked out.

* * *

Amy woke up in a bed fully clothed.

Shadow the Hedgehog was stood by her bed.

"Welcome to my home." He said.

"Why am I here?"

"To be brought back from the suicidal hedgehog you have become. Go have a shower." He said pointing towards her en suite bathroom. "I'll meet you for breakfast upstairs.

Shadow's villa was about 300km away from Station Square. He gave Miles a Chaos Emerald to bring Amy to him. He lived across the street from Espio, who loved the sun at the Sunshine Sands.

Miles had called and told him about Amy, and Shadow leapt into action to solve the problem.

It was a VERY hot day. Shadow chuckled to himself as he imagined Espio on the roof of his villa, soaking up the sun.

Amy came up the stairs, drying her quills with a white towel dressed in only a fluffy white dressing-gown.

She looked quite different from that encounter first thing in the morning. She looked as if she had recovered from a colossal hangover.

"Morning," Shadow said "don't want to sound clichéd, but how d'you like your eggs?"

Amy smiled for the first time in days.

"Shadow the Hedgehog with a sense of humor?"

"Life's too short to stay pissed off." He responded, shrugging.

"Who are you and what have you done with Shadow?" She laughed. "And I'll have those eggs sunny side up."

Shadow put down the plates and they began breakfast.

"What happened?" Shadow said simply.

"Blue boy shot me down." She growled.

"Why did you always chase after that faker?" Shadow said, walking to the toaster.

"'Cos he is a hero." She said going dreamy eyed.

"So?" Shadow began. "Miles saved Station Square from being blown up by a missile. Knuckles defends the Master Emerald and gave up all relationships to do so. I was half killed falling from space. We all defeated Metal Overlord except me. My robot copy did that. What makes faker so special?"

"I never thought that way before." Amy said, a hint of guilt in her voice. "Tails, Big and Cream have saved my life before too. You sacrificed yourself to save the world."

"I'm sorry for bringing it up." Shadow mumbled. "It obviously wasn't the best time."

"No," Amy said, "you were right to."

"I know," Shadow said, "I'll make it up to you by taking you shopping."

Amy was sent reeling. Shadow offering to take her out doing girly clothes shopping?

"And tonight we can go to a restaurant."

Amy was sure her jaw was touching the floor. A guy wanting to be nice to her who wasn't a two-tailed fox, gruff echidna or huge purple cat?

"Amy?"

"Uh, yeah sure, I uh." Amy stuttered.

"What's going on?" Shadow asked.

"Guys aren't usually that nice to me." She said.

"What so if someone upsets you, you don't expect them to go out and buy you presents and, in this case, dinner?"

Amy's head nearly exploded. He was going to PAY!

"Amy? Are you still conscious?"

"Yeah sorry, I'd love to. I'll go get ready."

* * *

Shadow and Amy stood outside the villa.

"Shadow." Amy began.

"Drop the 'ow' will you?" Shadow said.

"Sorry Shad, how're we getting there?"

Without speaking, Shad walked to a garage and opened the door, pushing it upwards. He entered, and the roar of an engine was heard. He drove forwards and stopped where Amy was stood, mouth agape.

Shadow had the newest über-sleek, über sexy black BMW convertible. Amy looked at the liscence plate. It read ULT1M8 L1F3 4M.

"Wow..."

* * *

After a rather 'brisk' ride. They reached the shopping center.

"I just need to go in here," Shadow said, "unfinished business."

The 'shop' contained a few electric guitars and amps. Amy guessed it was a cover. Shad approached a red hedgehog.

"Where are the badniks Jed?" Shad said.

"I won't tell you dude."

Shad grabbed the red 'hog by the throat and hoisted him against the wall.

"Whoa man! What the f..."

He stopped his foul-mouthed retort when Shad squeezed his throat. Then, he stopped when he heard a small whimper.

He wheeled around. A huge bulldog had a knife to Amy's throat.

Shadow whipped a Chaos Emerald from his jeans pocket.

"CHAOS CONTROL!"

Shad leapt forward, grabbing Amy and dashed out of the 'store'.

* * *

After their ordeal, Shad and Amy went to the classiest clothes shop they could find. Shad was waiting outside the changing rooms.

"Shad?" Amy called.

"What is it Ames?"

Amy smiled, she liked that nickname.

"I'm gonna come out now."

She swung back the curtain and Shadow gasped. She was wearing a stunning dress.

It was scarlet, with a silky texture and wide shoulderstraps. It represented her mature body perfectly. Shad backtracked ten years, to the ARK incident. Amy seemed almost unrecognizable. Her new curvy figure astounded Shadow.

"Shad?" She asked questioningly.

"That's… amazing."

"Oh. Thanks." Amy blushed.

"How much?" Shadow asked.

Amy mumbled a bit with her answer.

"What was that?"

"540 rings."

"What the hell? There's more expensive Chao toys." He flashed a credit card. "Buy it."

* * *

Later that evening, Amy and Shadow arrived at "Le chez de la délicatesse", the most exclusive restaurant in Sunshine Sands.

Shadow pulled into the car park and switched off the ignition.

"We're here!" He exclaimed excitedly.

Amy and Shadow got out of the car and looked around.

"Ma'am?" Shadow said smiling, he was holding out his arm. Amy laughed and linked arms with him as they walked up the small steps leading to the restaurant.

"Ah, monsieur, madame. Welcome to our restaurant. I am Antoine (A.N. NOT ARCHIEVERSE!) and I will be your waiter this evening."

"Thank you, I am Shadow the Hedgehog I made a reservation this morning."

"You did indeed sir," Antoine said looking down a list on a notepad, "please come with me."

Amy and Shadow had finished their meal and were waiting for the coffee they had ordered. Antoine hurried up to them.

"Monsieur Shadow, I am so, so sorry!"

"What happened Antoine?" Shadow asked.

"We have double booked sir and we need this table. The manager has sent his most sincere apologies, and in compensation, we thought as it such a fine night you et madame can have the balcony to yourselves."

Shadow looked at Amy and she nodded quickly.

"That suits us fine Antoine."

"Follow me monsieur."

The balcony was quite small. It had an ornate stone railing around it. The table was stone and glass, and was obviously made by a master craftsman. The moonlight shone on the entire thing, making it one of the most romantic images Amy had ever seen.

Shadow looked back at Antoine. Antoine was looking very pleased with himself, and gave Shadow a smile and a wink before he left the balcony. Shadow was astounded at Antoine's trick. He hadn't double booked, he wanted to play matchmaker!

"Shadow, it's beautiful." Amy said.

Shadow had taken down the Biolizard, survived the Finalhazard and the fall to Earth, and now he was feeling nervous standing in a romantic place with Amy. Shadow mentally cursed whichever one of Gerald's lackeys who decided to give him nerves in the creation process.

"Shall we sit down?" He asked politely, holding out a chair for Amy.

"Thank you." She said as she sat down. Shadow marveled at her grace.

_Faker doesn't deserve her._

They were silent for a few moments before Amy decided to break it.

"Who was that red hedgehog in the store today?"

"Not now, anyone could hear us."

"OK."

Their coffee finally came, along with a grinning Antoine. They then got into an odd conversation.

"You could kick Sonic's ass ten times out of ten." Amy giggled.

"You could get Eggman… seven times outta ten." Shadow laughed.

"Seven! That's not right!"

The evening flew past and before they knew it, it was eleven pm.

Shadow had paid and they were walking down the steps when they heard Antoine shout to them:

"And I expect to see an engagement ring on your finger next time we meet, madame!"

At home, Shadow was getting restless.

"Shad, why are you so fidgety?"

Shadow broke into a sweat.

"Um...er..."

"What?" Amy said looking worried. "Do you feel ill?"

"No. Amy I'm going to cut to the chase," Shadow began, "when we were on the balcony, it felt odd. But, now I look back it wasn't a bad odd."

He groaned he was rambling on about nothing.

"Carry on." Amy said, intrigued.

"Amy... I know it's only been one day, even though I've known you longer... I've fallen in love with you."

Shadow braced himself for the rejection, shutting his eyes tightly.

Amy swapped seats so she was sat next to Shadow. She touched his cheek lightly.

"I love you too."

She and Shadow moved towards each other and they lightly pressed their lips together. They deepened the kiss and moved closer, Shadow put his arms around her waist and Amy put her arms around his neck. They kissed for what seemed like forever.

Amy broke the kiss and got off the sofa, grabbing Shadow's hand. She ran, dragging him, to her room.

* * *

Shadow woke up smiling. Amy was still in his arms. She started to stir, and Shadow mentally cursed himself for waking her.

"Morning." He smiled.

Amy murmured and kept snuggled.

"Not the morning person, huh?" Shadow whispered.

"No, I'm OK." She said, still half asleep.

"Maybe some breakfast will wake you up!"

"OK! I'll have a shower and meet you upstairs!"

Amy and Shadow were at the table.

"What are we doing today?" Amy asked brightly.

"We're gonna visit Jed."

"Oh."

"I'll fill you in," Shadow began, "Jed is one of Eggman's lackeys. Eggman took on a policy that if he failed to destroy Station Square a certain number of times, he was wasting time and resources, and he would divert his attentions."

"Continue."

"Jed was sick of taking Eggman's orders, and became a spy when I came on the scene. When I moved here, Jed contacted me, and told me about Eggman's plans for this city. It will be turned into Port Robotropolis. The other day, Eggman's RoboCams were monitoring the shop, so Jed could tell me nothing. The bulldog, did he have a loose grip on you?"

"Yeah, now I think about it."

"He's Spike, Jed's battle partner. He's a spy too. They're breaking away from Eggman without his knowledge and we're meeting at Espio's today."

"I'm kinda nervous."

"I've got a better plan then." Shadow began. "Go back to Station Square today, I'll get Rouge to look after you. Then again..."

"What?

"Take Omega with you."

Shadow pressed a button on his watch. The closet door opened, revealing Omega.

"What are your orders Shadow?"

"As of today, you are Amy's bodygaurd."

"Affirmative."

Shadow handed Amy his watch.

"Feed him oil every three hours." Shadow joked.

* * *

Amy and Omega walked around the city.

"If you see Sonic, grab him."

"Affirmative, Amy."

A blue blur shot past, and suddenly Sonic was hanging upside down with one leg in a metal claw.

"A-Amy!" He stuttered.

"Relax, I'm not gonna ask you to marry me."

"Oh."

"An apology would be nice though."

"Um, can you put me down?" Sonic asked Omega.

He did not move.

"Do it Omega." Amy ordered.

Sonic fell to the ground with a thud. He stood up, rubbing his head.

"I'm sorry about the other day… I'm just so sick of you chasing me."

"You don't have to worry anymore." She said. "I'm dating Shadow now."

"Wow! I'm happy for you two!" Sonic exclaimed. "Technically I'm responsible for this…"

Amy walked over and gave him a hug. A real one though, not a marry-me-or-I'll-break-your-ribs hug. To her surprise, Sonic returned it.

"Anyway I gotta run. Are you visiting anyone else?"

"I'm not sure. I didn't intend to find you, but I'm staying with Shad, and he said I should go home and pick up some things if I'm gonna stay longer."

"OK. I might run into you later, who knows, but ring me sometime and you, me and Tails can go to a movie or something."

"Yeah sure." Amy replied. "Sounds good."

"See ya!" Sonic said, and he dashed off.

"Right Omega, we need to visit Rouge."

* * *

Amy knocked on the door and a tired looking Rouge opened it.

"Hey Ames" She said, yawning.

"Knuckles keeping you up huh?"

"Ye… NO!"

Amy laughed, "Can I come in?"

"Sure."

Amy looked around the living room.

"Grapes, red wine, jeep tracks leaving the house. Yup, Knux has been here."

"OK, so what?"

"Never mind, I have a message from Shadow, play it Omega." Amy said.

A panel on Omega's chest slid back revealing a screen. Shadow's face appeared on it.

"Rouge, I need you to assemble the Chaotix and come down to Sunshine Sands. We have a small resistance movement against Eggman and we need extra firepower. Leave Sonic and Tails in Station Square, if we fail they'll have to try. Hope you assemble them ASAP."

"Omega," Rouge began, "locate Team Chaotix, take Amy with you. I'll go to Angel Island. I'll meet you at the Station Square train station in 12 hours."

"Affirmative."

* * *

Rouge walked through the Angel Island jungle.

"Knuckles!" She called.

"Hmm. No sign of him."

She twirled around when she heard jet engines. MetalKnuckles landed before her, along with two EggRobos.

"Identify subject: Rouge the Bat. Take extreme caution and annihilate."

"Hey boys, thanks for the warm welcome."

She took a laser pistol out of its holster and blasted the two EggRobos. MetalKnuckles jumped into the air and Rouge blasted off a few shots. Most missed but two found their mark, hitting the robot straight in the chest. MetalKnuckles fell, flailing, into the undergrowth and jumped up.

"Must return to base. Power levels drained."

With that, he flew away.

Knuckles dashed through the jungle and stopped when he saw Rouge, holstering a pistol. He placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you OK? I came as soon as I heard all the commotion."

She placed her hands around his neck and kissed him softly.

"I'm fine." She held out a pocket computer.

"It's Shadow who needs us." She said, then she played the message.

"Let's go back to the shrine. My house is there and we can patch you up." He said, pointing at a laser burn on her shoulder.

"Wow, I didn't even notice that."

* * *

Amy and Omega walked through the city.

"The office is up there." Amy said, pointing up at the third floor.

"Roger."

Omega grabbed her about the waist with his metal claws and they boosted up to the window. Amy looked inside. Charmy was asleep in one of the filing cabinets, Mighty was reading a mission report in the corner and Vector was in his chair listening to music through his headphones.

She tapped the window but no-one looked up.

"Omega, do your thing."

Omega smashed through the window, and it exploded into millions of fragments.

Three hysterical screams came from inside the room as Omega hovered in carrying Amy.

"I have a message from Shadow and Espio," Amy said as if nothing had happened, "Omega."

The panel on Omega's chest slid back once more and played the message.

"Espio needs us," Vector said, "let's go!"

* * *

Rouge and Knuckles were laid in bed. Rouge was hugging Knuckles and had her head on his chest.

She yawned.

"Way to patch me up, Knux."

* * *

Amy walked around Station Square. Omega was laden with shopping bags.

"I like havin' you around Omega."

"We should rendezvous with the Chaotix at the train station." He replied.

"OK. Let's be on our way."

The Chaotix were at the station waiting for Amy.

"There she is!" Charmy shouted.

"Sorry I'm late."

Suddenly the front doors exploded in a shower of glass. EggRobos poured in, blasting away with their lasers. Omega dropped the bags and let loose a hail of machine gun fire. Mighty, Vector and Charmy took to the air.

"THUNDER SHOOT!" Charmy cried, flinging Vector and Mighty at the EggRobos.

"They've overrun the city!" Amy cried as she saw EggRobos flying between buildings.

A blue blur blasted into the station, destroying robots as it went. Sonic stopped in front of Omega and charged the Ancient Light.

"Ready!" Sonic said as he flew forward. "GO!"

He destroyed every robot in the station in one attack.

"You guys get to Sunshine Sands! Me and Tails can take these losers!"

Amy watched as Tails balanced on one foot and span around outside, obliterating the EggRobos.

"Let's go!" She shouted.

Omega hastily picked up the bags and they boarded the train.

* * *

Rouge and Knuckles stood on the edge of the island.

"Sunshine Sands is north of here." Rouge said, looking at the GPS on her pocket computer screen.

"The island will fall into the ocean as soon as I take the Master Emerald out of the shrine, so we need to be fast unless we want to be crushed by a tidal wave." Knuckles said.

"How're we gonna get 300 km away to Sunshine Sands in less than one day?" Rouge asked with a thoughtful look on her face.

"We'll start gliding form the top of Mt. Angel. I'll make us get high up in the air in the first place," he said pointing at a hand-rocket and launch pad, "then we glide from about 3 miles up. The higher up we are, the more distance we cover."

"OK. Knuckles said, climbing the shrine steps. "Get a five minute head start up the mountain."

Rouge dashed off. Minutes later Knuckles reached for the emerald.

"Here we go."

* * *

In four hours, the train reached Sunshine Sands. It had been an interesting journey to say the least. Vector loudly sang "Live and Learn" and the "Team Dark" theme all journey along with his headphones. Mighty bored them to death with "101 reasons why I'm stronger than Knuckles" and Charmy buzzed up and down the train, annoying all the passengers.

Amy dashed towards the villa, hoping for Shadow to do or say something interesting. Then she remembered he was at Espio's across the street and rang the buzzer.

"Espio the Chameleon here, who is it?"

"It's Amy and the others, let us in, it's sweltering out here."

The lock clicked open and Amy rushed into the air conditioned hallway. The team ran up the stairs to Espio's apartment.

Amy knocked on the door and Jed opened it.

"Hi." Amy uneasily smiled, remembering their last encounter.

"Hi." He smiled. "I'm Jed, sorry about the other day, but we couldn't blow our cover. Come in."

Amy and the others walked in, and Amy walked over to Shadow, who was sat in an armchair. She kissed him lightly and sat on the arm.

"Hi Ames, did you get into much trouble? I heard about the attack on the station."

"No, Omega protected me fine."

"Where is he?"

Answering his question, Omega came in loaded with carrier bags.

"Energy… drained… must… recharge…"

"Hey Esp, plug him in will you?" Shadow asked.

Suddenly Spike came out of the kitchen with a huge sandwich. He spotted Amy and put it down, jogging over to her.

"I am so, so sorry about the other day," he began, "I didn't hurt you did I?"

"No," Amy smiled, "I'm fine."

She held out her hand and Spike's huge paw engulfed it, and he shook it vigorously.

"Nice to meet you." He said, smiling.

He reminded her of an intelligent Big.

"Hey," Espio said, "Where's Knux and Rouge?"

"They're on their way," Amy said, "I think they got _sidetracked_."

* * *

Knuckles powered up the mountain as Rouge waited at the top. The island was falling fast and they didn't have much time left. He reached the top and he and Rouge grabbed the rocket's handle and were blasted into the air.

"Let go… NOW!" Knuckles shouted. He and Rouge started gliding towards Sunshine Sands.

An hour later, they were there.

Knux pulled down his sunglasses and knocked on Espio's door. Vector opened it and let them in.

"Right, let's check who's here." Shadow said.

"Me. Amy. Knux. Rouge. Espio. Mighty. Vector. Charmy. Omega. Jed. Spike."

"That's right." Espio said. "Eleven of us. Rouge and Charmy are flight. Spike, Knux, Mighty, Vector, Omega and Spike are strength. And myself, Shadow, Amy and Jed are speed."

"That's assuming we follow the old team structure." Rouge chipped in.

"Besides, we can't use the team structure with only two flying members." Charmy said.

"You act like a sixteen year old now," Mighty growled, "why couldn't you on the train?"

"Who's gonna live where?" Shadow said. "We all need somewhere to sleep until Eggman attacks."

"I can fit five people in here." Espio said.

"OK. Me, Amy, Knux, Rouge, Omega and Mighty in the villa."

* * *

Amy and Shadow were in bed. Neither of them could sleep.

"We can't." Amy said. "The others might hear."

"No they wouldn't. Sound can't travel through these walls."

"Thank God." Amy said as she pulled off her pajama top and kissed Shadow.

* * *

Meanwhile, Knux and Rouge were out like lights. Their flight had been so energy-consuming they hadn't even had the energy to talk by 9PM.

Mighty was having a mental argument with himself. His bed was the sofa. He was hungry, and he considered making breakfast early. He looked at his watch.

11:53 PM

"Shit. Still too early." He muttered.

He picked up the TV remote and flicked it on, turning the volume down.

"...then you marinade the duck in parsley sauce..."

"Damn! The cooking channel!"

He switched channels.

"Hi! I'm Big Don here to advertise my new hot-dog stalls in Sunshine Sands!"

"Damn it! I know, I'll watch the news, nothing food related goes on there!"

"I'm Harry the Hare here at Speedy Joe's, the new burger store with it's midnight grand opening!"

"B------!" Mighty exclaimed angrily. He was about to turn off when he heard a familiar laugh.

"MUHAHAHAHA! I am Dr. Eggman! Listen to me very carefully! I've sent a midnight surprise to your pathetic town! As I speak, thousands of EggRobos are attacking your town, and you have no one to save you! Ciao for now! MUHAHAHAHA!"

"WAKE UP!"

* * *

Just before they fell asleep, Shadow read the time.

11:50 PM.

Shadow appeared in the special zone. He was running for no reason. Then he rounded the corner and...

"WAKE UP!"

* * *

The team were getting tired. They'd been fighting EggRobos a solid hour and only made a dent in Eggman's forces. They'd prevented the robots getting to the main complex, but were being pushed back.

Shadow began to spindash, building up the Ancient Light.

"There's no time to play games!"

Shadow released the attack, and destroyed countless robots.

"I need the Chaos Emeralds." Shadow said to Knux.

Knuckles fell back and withdrew the Master Emerald.

"The servers are the seven Chaos, Chaos is power, power is enriched by the heart, only you can do this, bring me the Chaos Emeralds!"

In a flash of light, the emeralds stood before him. Shadow raced over and arranged them in a circle and stood dead center.

"Whaddya think you're doing, you're not the only one here who can go super you know."

Knuckles jumped in the circle, and the emeralds flew around them.

In a flash, Super Knuckles and Super Shadow were in the fray, annihilating Eggman's robots.

Soon there were no robots left, and their super forms wore off.

They watched in the distance as the remaining robots retreated.

"Lets go home." Shadow said wearily.

* * *

"So," Vector began, "we've pushed away the first wave of robots. However, G.U.N. are arriving shortly and I'm #12 on their hit list, and they aren't known for their compassion and understanding. I think we should leave ASAP."

"I'm not running away from the military for god's sake," Rouge said firmly, "I'm an ex-agent."

"We are ALL on their most wanted list except Charmy, and that's only because he is too young for a criminal record." Vector explained.

"But..."

A huge explosion rocked the building. Everyone was thrown to the floor. Espio's apartment was relatively unharmed, until...

Plaster and bricks were thrown across the apartment, the Eggwalker appeared through the hole. Everyone except Amy and Mighty were unconscious.

"MUHAHAHAHA!" Eggman cackled maniacally. "I HAVE YOU NOW!"

Two metal arms emerged out of the 'Walker's side and shot out toward them. Amy attacked with the Piko Piko Hammer, and Mighty fought with quick punches.

Knuckles came round and quickly threw himself at the Eggwalker. He was hit by the Volkan Cannon and was thrown at the Chaos Emerald pile in the corner. He quickly grabbed one.

"THUNDER ARROW!"

The lightning hit the Eggwalker and it teetered on the edge of the hole in the wall, threatening to drop 11 stories. Amy threw her hammer at it and Eggman was thrown over the edge.

"Let's get out of here," Amy said, "Shadow! Wake up!"

"Mm... Ow..."

"Shad, we need Chaos Control."

She put the Chaos Emerald in his hand.

"Chaos... Control..."

In the villa, everyone was asleep somewhere. Amy opened her wardrobe to find Charmy dozing. She walked into the kitchen to find Vector asleep on the sideboard. Jed was sleeping on the dining room table.

"God-damn it!" Amy whispered, "Can't I sit anywhere?"

* * *

Everyone had left for Station Square, including Amy and Shadow. They were going to spend the day visiting friends in the city, and then Chaos Control home.

Once they arrived, Shadow headed off in the direction of Mystic Ruins. He foolishly gave Amy his credit card and Controlled away without a word.

"Oh well," Amy said, "Better make the most of unlimited spending."

It was dusk. Shadow had spent all day in the Ruins, sat by a patch of flowers growing quite close to Tails' Workshop.

"Maria… it's been fifty-five years since you were taken. Fifty-five. It seems like yesterday, all I can do is relive it over and over again."

The screaming, the gunshots. Blood everywhere. A simple massacre.

"But chasing the demons who did this would be betraying you. You made me promise to protect them, to give them a chance to be happy, and I shall."

"The truth is I've been given a new lease of life with Amy by my side. I could become unstoppable with seven Chaos Emeralds, and the smoldering remains of G.U.N at my feet. But with her, I'm finally complete."

"Thank you for that chance, Maria. For myself and the people of Earth to be happy."

He paused.

"I owe you everything."

A voice came from behind him.

"Shadow, are you ready to go home?"

Shadow smiled. It was their home now, not just his.

"Sure thing."

He clasped his hand around the hand of the love of his life and picked the emerald off the ground.

"Goodbye Maria." He whispered.

"CHAOS CONTROL!"

THE END

* * *

_Well, thats it for the second edition of what i believe is my best story. I've had calls for sequels before, and I'm in the mood to do one! I've also made and sent off a character list for to put in the Sonic section, so this can be updated more easily. - cerberus_


End file.
